


Stay the Night

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: After the defeat of Jafar, Aladdin finds himself compelled to visit Jasmine and talk about their wedding.





	Stay the Night

Aladdin paced nervously in the hallway outside of Jasmine’s bedchamber, waiting for her to answer his knock at the door. Finally, he heard soft footsteps and the door opened. Jasmine’s beautiful eyes widened with surprise as she saw him, her hair tumbling loosely around her shoulders.  


“Aladdin?” she asked, her voice slightly husky from sleep. The room was dark behind her, the moonlight barely visible through the gauzy curtains. “Is there something wrong?”  


“I’m not exactly sure,” Aladdin said, shrugging uncomfortably. “Can we talk for a minute?”  


Jasmine nodded sleepily and tightened the waistband of her blue silk dressing robe as she opened the door wider. “Come in then,” she said, stepping aside. She turned to light a few candles as he closed the door.  


“I’m sorry, Jasmine,” Aladdin said, his eyes adjusting to the low light in the room. “But I couldn’t sleep.”  


Jasmine’s full lips turned up in a grin as she motioned from him to sit beside her on the couch in her sitting room. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” she asked, playfully nudging his knee. “The wedding’s not for another month at least.”  


“It’s not that,” Aladdin said, trying his best to hide the stammer in his voice. “It’s just that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Something told me that I needed to see you tonight. We’ve barely had any time to talk since we defeated Jafar.”  


“I know what you mean,” Jasmine admitted, her long fingers nervously tracing patterns on her covers. “Royal protocol is very strict on how often engaged couples can spend time together without supervision. It’s been driving me crazy and I’ve been dreaming about you almost every night.”  


Aladdin’s mouth went dry and he turned closer to her. “Really? How long have you been having those dreams?”  


“Since you took me on the magic carpet ride,” she said, blushing as she turned her face away. “No one had ever kissed me like that before and I had never met anyone so handsome or so kind. My dreams have been much more vivid since you moved into the palace, I just can’t stop imagining what it’s going to be like once we’re married.”  


Aladdin smiled, some of his tension easing, and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry I woke you up,” he said, turning to stand. “The sultan would have me exiled if he found out I was allowed to see you like this before our wedding. I’m just glad to know you’re dreaming about me too.”  


“Please,” Jasmine said, reaching out to stop him. Her fingers tightened gently on his wrist and she stared up into his eyes. “Aladdin, stay.”  


He shook his head, even as fire began racing through his veins. “I’d better not,” he said with a laugh. “Otherwise I might ruin our wedding night. You look so beautiful with your hair down.”  


Jasmine stood up and held his hand more tightly, her face serious. “Stay with me,” she repeated. “I’ve been going crazy thinking about you, about our wedding night.”  


“Besides,” she continued. “Practice makes perfect.”  


Aladdin groaned as she pressed her slender curves against him, pulling him close in a passionate kiss. He returned her kiss, his hands circling her waist.  


“Are you sure?” he asked, panting slightly as they parted.  


Jasmine smiled and began to guide him into her bedroom. “I love you, Aladdin,” she said as she closed the door behind them. “And I want you to sleep with me tonight.”  


Aladdin felt his erection beginning to strain at the front of his pants and he sat down quickly on the bed. “I love you too, Jasmine,” he said. “But…”  
His words trailed off as Jasmine unbelted her robe and let the fabric fall to her feet.  


“Wow,” he whispered softly, staring at the princess’s naked body for the first time.  


The lamplight cast shadows across the room and her long hair cascaded down her back like water, highlighting her smooth hips. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, her nipples dark against her coppery skin. She blushed at his whispered admiration and came forward to sit beside him on the bed.  


“Jasmine,” Aladdin whispered softly, reaching out hesitantly run his fingers through her hair. “You’re more beautiful than I had ever imagined.” He kissed her gently once, and brushed his palm against her left breast, causing her nipple to harden.  


“I’m rich too, you know,” Jasmine said, her voice slightly nervous as she laughed. Aladdin’s hands traced gentle circles across her shoulders as he chuckled at the old joke.  


“I know,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss her again. He explored her mouth this time, his tongue flicking against hers. The princess moaned, and Aladdin gently guided her down onto her back, his body thrilling as her delicate hands explored his chest and traced down his stomach.  


Jasmine’s soft moans suddenly stopped, and Aladdin pulled his lips away reluctantly, his eyes still roving over the naked beauty beneath him. She smiled up at him, her eyes wide, and opened the front of his pants. “Don’t stop,” she said.  


Aladdin gasped as her hands found his hardness and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  


“You’re sure about this?” Aladdin asked again, afraid of hurting her even as his body ached for release. Jasmine continued to stroke his manhood and he groaned, resting his forehead against hers to look her in the eye. “Because if we go any farther I’m not sure I can stop.”  


Jasmine guided his hands to her breasts and he felt a shiver of pleasure beneath his fingers as he caressed her nipples.  


“Positive,” she sighed, pressing herself tighter against him. Aladdin could barely contain his own pleasure as he explored her body, reveling in the way she responded to his slightest touch.  


By the time his hands found their way down to her opening, Jasmine was grinding her hips desperately against the silk sheets and biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet.  


Aladdin kissed his way across her inner thighs, his tongue finding her clit and flicking gently against it.  


“Please, Aladdin,” Jasmine whispered, her voice rough. “No more teasing, I want you so badly.”  


Aladdin remained quiet and re-positioned himself to suck on her right nipple, grinning as Jasmine moaned and scraped her nails across his shoulders. He rubbed her clit again with his thumb and she gasped as an orgasm rippled through her body.  


"No fair," she panted as he grinned wickedly and slid one finger inside of her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready," he answered, groaning with lust as she flexed around his finger. “I love you, Jasmine, and I want tonight to be perfect." 

He kissed her gently until her orgasm subsided and then turned his attention to suckling her breasts once more, alternating sides. After a few minutes of enjoying the taste of Jasmine's skin, she began to moan beneath him, the sound driving him wild. He ran his fingers along her slit until he felt her honey start to flow.  


"I can't take it anymore," Jasmine pleaded, bucking her hips as he traced slow circles around her vaginal lips, making her writhe against the sheets. "As your princess I order you to make love to me properly." 

"As my princess commands," Aladdin answered, nearly ready to burst from the foreplay and the sound of his lover's voice. 

Jasmine widened her legs further apart and Aladdin slowly pressed himself against her virgin entrance.  


The princess’s beautiful face twisted with momentary pain and he thrust slowly, keeping her mouth occupied with a passionate kiss as his free hand toyed with one of her nipples. She shivered after a few seconds of his slow penetration and began to move her body in time with his thrusts.  


“Oh, Allah,” he whispered under his breath as he watched Jasmine’s pleasure build, her pain lost in a haze of lust. She silenced his whisper with another kiss, her lips opening to him once more. Aladdin groaned and lost himself in the feeling of their connected bodies, the exquisite pleasure racing through him with each thrust.  


Suddenly, Jasmine screamed against his lips and she pulled herself tightly against him as her body shuddered from the intensity of her second orgasm. Aladdin lost all control she moved against him, her tight pussy fluttering around his manhood, and stars burst behind his tightly closed eyes as he came.  


He groaned softly and pulled out, holding her gently in his arms and covering them with the sheets. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace while he ran his fingers through her hair.  


“So, did I live up to your dreams?” he asked playfully.  


Jasmine laughed and rose up on her elbows, her breasts gently gliding along his chest and making him ache for her all over again.  


“Almost,” she answered. She smiled wickedly and sat up to straddle him, the long curtain of her hair flowing around them both as she kissed him once more. “Let’s try it one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by Disney


End file.
